Uncovering Truths
by Shadow of Intent
Summary: Xion is depressed after over-hearing what her fate is to be and Larxene is being larxene. What happens with a certain gun wielder comes to her aid? Warning: for Xigbar's mouth and some dirtiness. Gift to my buddy Brooke. Woof


**Hey guys, School has been a pain in the ass lately so I haven't had any time to write. And when I do hav**e **time I spend it working on my art assignments or playing with my new kitten, so forgive me for taking so long with the others fics. This was a request from my friend Brooke aka Gooselover13 on deviantart, BIG Xigbar/Xion fan, so I couldn't resist. LOVE YOU GOOSEY! AND YOU OWE BIG TIME! ;D**

…**I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters…**

"_It can't be true…Is that really what I am to them…To all of them…?" _Xion thought miserably as she dragged herself away from the break room. She continued walking until she accidently stumbled face down onto the floor. She lay their now in a daze, not even bothering to get up as memories from a while ago filled her head.

_FLASHBACK…_

_After finishing her mission with success, she had decided to go report in with Saix before meeting Axel and Roxas at the clock tower. But when she reached the break room, she had stopped in her tracks and backed away from the entrance when she saw the Superior and Saix having a conversation of some sort. She decided to wait until Xemnas teleported away, but when she heard her name and a few laughs, she slowly peeked her head to the side of the entrance in curiosity._

"_So, how's our little puppet coming along with her missions?"_

"_A little behind and rusty in the beginning, but she's been doing better now. Reports from number XII and the others members confirm it."_

"_I see…Number XIII as well?"_

"_Very well actually. Compared to XIV, he's been finishing all of his without a scratch and faster."_

_Xemnas grinned. "Excellent; things are going along exactly as planned."_

"_Tell me, when will you be cutting the strings off her?"_

_Xion's eyes widened a little now and she couldn't help but gulp in discomfort._

"_Not now, there is still much to be done. We still need her to accomplish our goal. Once we're closer, I'll rid of her and have the boy do the rest for us."_

_Saix grinned now. "How I've waited to hear that. I'm sure the other members will be pleased with the news as well. After all, she was been quite a nuisance lately. She'd be better off disposed of as soon as possible."_

"_Indeed. But of course, kindly remind the other members to leave her be. She is not to be harmed until then. We will talk about that matter later on when the time comes."_

"_As you wish." Saix chuckled and seconds later, both teleported away. _

_Xion's whole body shook now as she sank against the wall. She was beyond stunned and confused. Was that all she was to the organization? A mere puppet, a tool?_

_Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she pushed herself off the wall and began to walk back the way she had come. Not really caring where she went now._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A few tears leaked from her eyes as she stood up. She had no clue what to think or believe now. First one member is telling her how important she was, then Axel and Roxas saying how much they cared about her, then this on her being a nuisance and better off dead. Was she really that big of a problem to everyone? She had always done what she was told and always got the task complete without complaint and no one had ever complained. And the fact that Axel and Roxas could have been a part of all this made her feel even more betrayed and confused. Was their friendship all an act as well?

As the thoughts continued to run through her head, she was suddenly knocked to the floor by an unknown figure. When she looked up, she found the only blonde female glaring down at her; Marluxia by her side.

"You need to watch where you're walking brat." Larxene snorted annoyed and began to brush herself off while Marluxia reached over to give the dark haired a hand, which she immediately pushed aside.

"Sorry…I wasn't paying attention." She murmured quietly and slowly got up, until she was suddenly yanked by her hair and forced to look at the blonde's face, who began to laugh loudly now.

"Are you seriously crying! What's the matter; your so called friends ditch you or something?" She released the girl and continued to laugh while Marluxia merely sighed. Xion wiped her tears away and ignored the pain of her now sore scalp.

"That's none of your business." She moved to walk past the two, only to be stopped by Larxene again.

"What's the rush? I can't remember the last time me and you got to have a proper conversation."

Xion clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "I'm not in a very good mood, so it would be best to leave me alone." Next thing she knew, she found herself slammed and held up against the wall with a hand tightly wrapped around her throat, causing her to cough and try to pull free.

"And just who are you to order me around. Don't forget, I'm above you and what I say goes, got that?" she snarled now and summoned one of her knives.

"Larxene, the Superior ordered us not to-

"You don't think I know that already Marley? I'm not going to kill her; I'm just going to teach her a lesson for screwing with me." She grinned and pressed the blade to the young girl's cheek as she continued trying to free herself.

"Listen kid, your nothing to us. You may think you're so important just because you wield a stupid key but in reality, you're just as pathetic as the dusks. Seriously, I don't know why the Superior keeps you around and I can't wait for the day he begins to grow bored with you." The knife pressed harder against her cheek, causing a thin line of blood to run down the side of her face.

"Larxene, I think she gets-

"You're nothing but a tool, so you have no right to tell me what to do. In fact, everything you know and see is a lie. So you better get used to it, because that's all what your life is, a big fat lie and waste."

More tears ran down the girl's cheeks as Larxene continued to laugh. "Just accept it kid, you'll feel better that way."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Well ain't that a load of shit." Xigbar yawned and scratched the back of his head. He had just gotten back from another mission and when he had teleported in the break room to report to Saix, it was completely empty. Sighing now, he made his way toward the exit, not even bothering to teleport to the meeting room to check in with any of the other members. Stretching as he walked, his ears perked at the sound of a loud gasp coming from a different direction.

"Probably the little dude getting bullied again." He laughed to himself and made a right down another hall, only to find the complete opposite.

"_Shit, I wonder poppet did to piss her off this time."_ He shook his head and summoned a gun.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Awww, what's wrong? The little puppet can't accept the fact that no one wants her around?" Larxene continued to laugh as she brought the knife under Xion's chin and pressed the tip to the center, causing the young girl to gasp in further pain as she continued to try and break free from Larxene's grasp.

A series of glowing purple bullets flying by caused the blonde to pull back in surprise; releasing the youth who dropped to the floor and gasped for air.

"What the hell are you two doing? Did the Superior not order everyone to leave poppet alone?" Xigbar reminded them somewhat annoyed as he made his way over to the trio.

"Tch, yeah we know. But does it really matter? She's just a tool, I'm sure Vexen could fix her-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she was slammed to the wall and the end of his gun was pointed to her head. An evil grin played upon his lips now as her eyes filled with shock and slight horror; along with Marluxia's as he backed away.

He leaned forward now. "Do you really think I give a shit? She may be a tool, but she's still my friend and important to the Superior. So if you mess with her, you mess with me. You're lucky I'm in a good mood, otherwise I'd blow both you and Pinky there off the face of this world." He whispered low enough for only her to hear before removing his gun and backing away from her.

"Now both of you get your pansy asses out of here before I report this to the boss. Unless you want to stick around and answer to these." He summoned his other gun and pointed both to the two now, who immediately called forth a portal of darkness and vanished in a midst of terror.

"What a bunch of pussies." He smirked and allowed his guns to vanish in a whirl of darkness before turning around to face his young companion. "Hey poppet, you alright?"

Instead of answering him, she pulled her knees to her chest; burying her face in them now as she began to sob uncontrollably, causing the pirate to rub the back of his neck in an uncomfortable manner as he walked up to her and crouched down to her level.

"Hey…It's all right now. They won't bother you anymore; you're bleeding! They didn't cut you up too badly did they?" when he reached over to inspect the wound, she instantly slapped his hand away and looked up to glare at him, despite the tears that continued to run down her cheeks.

"Get away from me."

"Whoa whoa poppet! Easy, I was checking if you were oka-

"I don't want your help; just get away from me you…you jerk!" Xigbar's eyes widened as she turned her face away to wipe her tears. Growling in irritation now, he roughly grabbed a hold of her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. When she tried to use her free hand to push him away, he grabbed that arm to and pinned her against the wall.

"What the hell is the matter with you! I just saved your ass from that blonde bitch and this is the way you repay me?"

She continued to try and break free. "I never asked for your help! You should have just let them kill me; I don't want to be here! I don't…I don't want to be anywhere…" She sniffed and lowered her head now as Xigbar gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean kid? What exactly did they tell you?"

"Is that really all I am to everyone here? Just a tool…?"

"What?"

"A PUPPET! IS THAT ALL I AM TO ALL OF YOU!" She shouted now; her head still toward the ground now as Xigbar gave her an uneasy look.

"Well poppet, I-

"So it is true. I'm just a waste and you've all been lying to me…I can't believe I trusted everyone here. I thought I was doing everything right…Why would you want to kill me?"

Xigbar's eyes immediately widened. "And where the hell did you hear all this shit? Did Larxene tell you all this?" He growled in irritation while Xion shook her head.

"Xemnas and Saix…I heard them talking about me and- is it true Xigbar? Are they really going to kill me after kingdom hearts his complete?" She looked up him again, fear and worry filling her eyes now despite the tears.

He didn't know what to say or think at the moment. Even though he didn't have a heart and was much older than her, he felt a nagging pain in his chest at the sight of her tears and sorrow. He had never seen her look so miserable and hurt before since the day she was introduced to the Organization. Besides pain, slight dread and anger began to fill his being. He was aware of many things that involved the girl but this was one he couldn't or even want to think about.

"_Damn I hate it when she's like this. But how can I tell her the truth, It make her feel even worse…And when the fuck did the Superior decide this!" _

He growled in anger now and without thinking pulled the young girl to him in a tight embrace, causing her to gasp in surprise. He turned them around so he could lean against the wall and rested his head atop of hers while she gripped the front of his cloak.

"X-xigbar?"

"Shhh, it's all right…Everything's going to be alright poppet, I won't let them hurt you…"

"I don't care if they hurt…I just want the truth. Is everything that they said true?" She mumbled against his chest and he merely squeezed her tighter.

"Do you believe it's true?"

Her grip loosened on his cloak. "What am I supposed to believe in this empty shell of a body? For all I know you and the people I care about could be lying to me…"

"That's not what I asked poppet. Do you think I would save you from Larxene if you were nothing but a worthless tool?"

"No…"

"Do you think if everyone thought you were such a pain in the ass, would Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and hell even Zexion bother to talk to you or even invite you to hang out with them?"

"No…"

He gently gripped her chin and forced her to look at him now. "Listen, I know I may seem lazy and not really give a shit about anyone…But I actually do care what happens to you; you're my friend. And right now I'm giving you my word that I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Do you think a cruel bastard like me would promise that to a pathetic piece of shit that wasn't worth anyone's time?" He nearly grinned when a soft smile began to form on her lips and she buried her face in his chest.

"No." He heard her mumble and smirked now before leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Good. The superior is full of shit and you shouldn't believe what him or his lapdog say. I swear if they ever fuck with you again ill shove my guns so far up there asses they'll-

"X-xigbar! You can't do that!" He began to laugh now when she gave him a horrified look.

"If anyone fucks with you again your damn right I will. I don't give a shit who it is; I'll take them all on!" He continued laughing evilly while Xion's face relaxed into a soft smile once more.

"There we go, that's what I want to see! No more crying okay?" He grinned while she nodded in response, until he gripped her chin again and ran a hand down her wounded cheek. "Those bitches do this to you?"

She nodded again without saying a word. Xigbar growled, and instantly scooped the girl in his arms, causing her to gasp. "Xigbar! What are you doing!"

Opening a portal of darkness, he looked down at her while entering it. "Your still bleeding, let's get you patched up then we can hang out a bit."

**OOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Here, drink this." He offered her a potion, which she accepted without complaint. After teleporting them to his own personal bathroom, he set her down the sink ledge while he got down to work on healing her.

"You don't have to do this you know. I could have just gone to Vexen." Xigbar snorted as he got a washcloth wet and walked back over to her.

"As if I'd let him put his hands on you. Sick bastard is just as bad as the other fuckers." After the wound had healed, he gently began wiping the blood off her cheek and neck while she just sighed.

"I guess your right…Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Poppet. There, all done." He stepped back admiring his work for a moment until he noticed she was frowning again. "What's wrong now?"

"I just…I'm just worried."

"About?"

"Xemnas and the rest-

"I thought I told you not to worry about them. C'mon Poppet, I promised I wouldn't let them hurt you-

"That's not the point Xigbar! She nearly shouted now as she jumped off the sink ledge. Even if you did promise, you forget your just one guy! They could destroy you too and…And I don't want that to happen…Not because of me…I'm not worth it…" Tears threatened to escape from her eyes again as she turned away from him. Xigbar on the other hand began to grit his teeth in annoyance while a barely visible blush began to form on his dark features.

"_She…She cares that much about me? But why does she think so low of me? As if I'd risk my ass for anyone in else in this god forsaken castle."_

Xion jumped when she felt arms wrap tightly around her waist and was once again pull her to his chest. Only in this time, it was her turn to blush when he buried his face in the side of her neck, lightly running his lips over her ear.

"Xigbar…What are you doing?"

"I don't care what they do to me, not like they can anyway."

"B-but, what about getting your heart? Isn't that what you've always-

"I could care less about having a heart. The fact of the matter is you are worth fighting for Xion. I'm sure no one else thinks that but I do. If I want to throw away everything just to protect you then so be it."

"Xigbar…"

"Don't think so low of me…If I make a promise, then I intend to keep it okay? And…Please don't cry anymore all right? I rather you be giving me one of those beautiful smiles of yours," he breathed hotly against her ear before gently kissing it, causing her to gasp lightly.

"_What's the point of even having a heart if I can't share those feelings with you?"_

"Hey…What do you say we go out for a bit? Name any place and we'll go there." He nuzzled her neck now while she tried her best to stay calm. A mixture of weird feelings began fill her body to the point to where she was beginning to become slightly afraid. She had never felt this way around anyone, nor had anyone ever do this sort of thing to her for that matter.

"C-can we go to twilight town? The top of the clock tower please."

"Hm…Sure. Whatever you want poppet." He removed himself from her body to open another portal, causing her to sigh with some relief. Grabbing her hand, he intertwined their fingers together before leading her into the darkness.

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"There you go, this one is on me. She smiled as he sat down beside her and handed her a sea-salt ice cream. So, you and the two homos come up here every day huh?"

Xion rolled her eyes. "Yes, usually after we complete our missions and report in we come here. Except today I didn't report in so…Maybe they just came without me."

"_Good, now I have you all to myself."_

"You forgot to report in too huh? Guess that makes two of us. And I doubt that, they had heartless duty today so I bet you anything they'll be coming back late." He laughed before taking a bite of his ice cream.

"I didn't forget to…It's just that, Xemnas and Saix were…" She bit her bottom lip to hold in the rest of her sentence. Xigbar grunted and lazily put his free arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I get it; don't even think about them right now all right? They're not worth it and we came here to get away from that in the first place." He smirked before bending to plant a kiss on her temple, causing her to squirm herself away from him slightly. "What's wrong?" He gave her a questioning look now.

"Can you please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Doing what you were just about to do again. What you did in the hallway and in the bathroom." She replied while trying to remove his arm from her.

"Wait a sec, you mean you've never been kissed before?" It was Xion's turn to give him a questioning look now, which nearly caused his jaw to drop. "You can't be serious!"

"What's a kiss?"

"Wow, now there's a shocker. And here I was thinking Axel or Roxas would be putting the moves on you or something." He secretly sighed with relief at her words. Just the thought of those two always hanging around his young beauty made the shooter quite jealous.

Xion's expression didn't change. "I don't know what you mean by that, but no. Axel and Roxas have never done what you were just doing to me. But I still don't get it. What's a kiss?"

An evil smile played on the gunman's lips now. He tossed his ice cream down below and turned his attention to his companion once more. "You really want to know?"

"Well sort of. It just feels…Strange. Do you know what it- HEY! W-what are you doing!" She began to shout now as he gripped her by the waist with both hands and plopped her on his lap; causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Relax; you wanted to know what a kiss was right? So you need to be close."

"Um ok…So what do I do?"

"First crane your neck up. Then tilt your head to the side a little like this," She allowed him to guide her head up and move it in the direction he wanted. "Good, now…Close your eyes." He whispered softly as she nervously followed his command. He brought one hand behind her head and gently began to pull her face to his. His eyes soon fell shut as well as he slowly leaned in and allowed his lips to brush against hers.

Xion jumped slightly, pulling back a little; her face completely red. Xigbar smiled, a half-amused smile which had Xion gapping in shock before he wrapped an arm around the young girl's waist and pulled her closer, moving to kiss the still gaping girl, his free hand moved up to cup the back of her head firmly so she couldn't move back.

Pulling her even closer now, Xigbar eagerly slipped his tongue past her parted lips, his grip tightening with a soft moan at the sweet taste of her mouth that filled his while Xion mewled in delight, running her hands through his hair until his band came undone and moved in closer; their lips molding into one.

They finally pulled away when air became absolutely necessary, both panting heavily before Xigbar bent down again and claimed her mouth with his once more. Pleasant warmth coursed throughout his body as he tangled his tongue skillfully with hers. Even though it was just a kiss, her soft moans, her sweet taste and smell, and the way she was holding onto him really spurred the moment; making him want her even more.

They pulled away, minutes later, Xion completely breathless and dazed while Xigbar smirked. Xion only faintly noticed when the pirate's hand slipped downward. "So…Did you enjoy it?" he whispered before groping her softly as he moved to trail open-mouthed kisses down her throat.

"X-xigbar…What's this feeling I keep getting? I feel really hot and…And so warm inside that I feel like I'm going to pass out; it scares me sometimes." She moaned out as Xigbar tugged her cloak zipper down half way to continue his trial of kisses. He pulled away, smirking again when Xion whimpered in disappointment, before planting a soft kiss on her now swollen lips.

"It means you're enjoying it poppet. Don't be afraid of it, this is just one of the feelings that comes naturally with a heart."

"But we don't have hearts Xigbar. So how is it possible?"

"I don't know poppet…But when I'm with you, I always get that feeling as well. Just watching you smile, laugh, and your happiness…Just being around you makes me feel like I already have a heart." He smiled warmly and tightly embraced her while her eyes widened in surprise as she rested her head on his shoulder. "That's why I don't really give a fuck if I get my heart back or not. As long as I'm with you…It just feels right, somehow you complete me Xion." He breathed warmly in the side of her neck before biting his tongue.

"_DAMNIT! What the fuck is wrong with me! I wasn't supposed to tell her that. Shit, no way I can take it back now…"_

He felt her begin to shake in his embrace, causing to shut his eyes. Awaiting the drama that he knew that was sure to come now.

"_Now I bet she's going to freak out and go run off to tell those two bitches what I said then tell the superior…"_

"Do you really mean that Xigbar?" There was a choked sob as Xigbar unwrapped his arms from her to look her into now tearful, yet hopeful gaze. He gently wiped away some tears before kissing away her nose playfully while she pushed some stray hair away from his face.

"I do mean it Xion. You're special, and I'm not just saying that because you're a keybearer. You're sweet, an awesome fighter, and the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on." Xion couldn't help but blush now as he took one of her hands in his bit his lip. "I don't give a fuck what the superior or anyone else has to say because…Because god Damnit, I love you Xion! Ever since you first came to the organization I couldn't keep you out of my mind alright!" He declared and looked away from her.

He had finally said it. After all those long months of waiting he had finally said it. He didn't know whether to feel happy, scared, nervous, or all of them for that matter. He could only imagine what the girl he was fond of was thinking right now. He seriously hoped it wasn't rejection. After the experience of having her in his arms, ravishing each other's mouths, and the great warmth they had shared, he knew then that he'd never want it to end. And he be damned if he had to let her go.

He brought a hand to his forehead. "Listen…If you don't feel the same way, I-ill understand-"A finger was brought to his lips while a hand pulled away the one from his forehead.

Xion smiled before whispering a 'shut up,' then crashed her lips against his, causing them both to fall over against the tower wall. Straddling his hips, Xigbar moaned in her mouth and purred when the girl's hands undid his cloak like he had done to her, allowing them to roam across his chest, slipping past his under-shirt and tease the warm flesh before lightly flicking a nipple with a finger. The gunman wrapped an arm around her, while allowing his free hand to move down to cup and grope her bottom.

Xion broke the kiss moments later, leaving Xigbar, this time, breathless as she tenderly began kissing the scars on his face; until he sat up and forced her to look at him. "Does that mean yo-"

She interrupted him again before he could finish. "Yes I…I love you too Xigbar. I'm sorry for thinking so low of you and…for being rude when you were there for me. You're a great friend…And I care about you too." She smiled, but suddenly cried out when she slammed and pinned against the wall. Damn him and his special ability.

"Braig…" She heard him whisper, causing her to give him a confused look now.

"That name used to belong to me…When it's just the two of us, call me Braig."

She smiled and nodded. "All right…I love you Braig." They wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you too Xion…More than words could express." Their lips met in a heart-warming kiss, which soon turned into something hot and rough as he lifted her into his arms and their tongues danced together. The warmth and love they had so desperately craved had returned which made the both of them want to cry out in pure bliss.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

The couple pulled away quickly to turn their attention to the intruder. Axel, whose eyes were now wide as saucers and mouth hung open, stood with Roxas by his side, who had a calm expression and was eating an ice cream as if nothing was wrong. "Xigbar! What the fuck are you doing to Xion!"

Xigbar winced at his shouting before sticking his tongue out at him. "Does it really matter what I do to my girlfriend? This shit doesn't concern you so why don't you do yourself a favor and take a hike." He sneered before resuming his kiss with his new lover.

"You guys are dating now?" Roxas asked curiously.

Axel instantly covered his mouth and summoned a portal. "That's sick, that's fucking disgusting man. My eyes, they need to be fucking bleached or stabbed!" After vanishing, Xigbar pulled away from Xion and began to laugh.

"Be sure to tell your buddy I'll be sitting up here every day with you guys after missions doing this." Xigbar laughed and Xion sighed. "Not every day, and that's embarrassing Xigbar. What if Axel tells Xemnas or someone else?" She asked in slight worry while he merely shrugged.

"Na, I don't think he'd go as far as to do that. And if he does, I've got some dirt on him as well so we'll all be fucked. Anyway…What do you say we continue where we left off in my place?"

An evil grin suddenly formed on his face, making Xion's insides squirm in both confusion and slight dread.

"You mean kissing?"

Xigbar laughed again. "I was thinking more on the lines of fuck you senseless." He smirked and sealed her mouth with his to cut off the girl's protest as he teleported them in a whirl of darkness, leaving a slightly confused blonde behind.

"Well that was weird." He sighed and sat down, continuing to eat his ice cream as if nothing happened.

**END**

**Ugh, took me forever to finish but I got it done. Again, forgive me for not writing anything lately. Very busy with art and school. *Stabs physics teacher in heart with homework pencil.* Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the fic. I didn't think I'd find myself writing on such an odd pairing but what the hell! Brooke is my buddy and I could never let her down! LOVE U BROOKE!**

**Review plz!**


End file.
